Weapon racks are necessary for safely transporting shoulder fired weapons with versatility and ease of use being important. Quick use is critical in the acts of hunting, self-defense, law enforcement or military allowing the user to quickly remove or replace the weapon from the weapon rack. Versatility and ease of use is a feature that is critical when a multitude of weapons need to be used at different times and adjustments to the rack for such an instance produce a time consuming burden on the user. The captive weapon rack eliminates the potential need for adjustments and allows the operator to quickly remove or replace the weapon in the rack. The captive weapon rack can also include a locking mechanism that would deter theft when unattended such as when mounted on a utility vehicle that cannot be locked itself. When a typical weapon rack is mounted horizontally, the weapon is pointed at anybody that is nearby. For instance, a police cruiser that is in motion or stationary with people walking by, the muzzle is pointed at them. Said invention can include a device that will contain potential misfired bullets or loads if the weapon were to accidentally misfire.